The Society of Fred
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Travis and the Two Tex's. Charlie Weasley's new friends from Texas have discovered that the dark arts have expanded into America. A death eater has recruited a "faux" wizard to spread the word about the powerful and omnificent Lord Voldemort.


A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. Along the way, Charlie met some very interesting witches and wizards. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling—God bless her._

_I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think._

**The Society of Fred**

Looking at Travis, you wouldn't think he was a hero. But he was. Along with his friends, Tex One and Tex Two, Travis founded the _Society of Fred_, in honor of a wizard who died fighting dark wizards. The wizards first heard of Fred Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix from Fred's brother, Charlie Weasley, when he stopped in Austin, Texas on his way to the dragon preserve in the Chihuahuan Desert.

Travis and the two Tex's were assigned by the Department of Magic as good will ambassadors to show foreign wizards a good time when they visited America. Travis and the two Tex's met Charlie Weasley and took him to muggle bars on famous Sixth Street, underground wizard bars, and to a house that contained "faux wizards"—muggles who pretended to be wizards, but didn't have a clue about of the existence of real wizards. The three found these people extremely amusing.

At first Charlie was amused, too, but when they started chanting, "All hail Voldemort," he exploded with such rage; Travis thought he was going to kill someone. Charlie couldn't believe they had never heard of Lord Voldemort.

A dark wizard had contacted a faux witch through the muggle internet and convinced her that Lord Voldemort was a powerful and omnificent wizard and he should be revered. The wizard had pronounced Voldemort a god and convinced gullible witches-wannabes to worship the name of Voldemort. Charlie was certain that dark wizards were moving to America where no one knew what or whoVoldemort was. He asked Travis and the two Tex's to help him fight the evil wizards in order to protect America's muggles.

Once Travis learned everything he could about the death eaters, the dark arts, and Lord Voldemort, he committed himself that he, like Fred Weasley, would be willing to die to save others. He and his friends were determined to find this dark wizard and fight him, making sure he'd never spread the vile evil to America.

Travis tried to recruit fellow wizards, but one thing you could say about Americans—they certainly were optimistic about their future. Most had no idea the dark arts were coming and frankly, they didn't care, either. American wizards were a scattered lot and the official attitude was "the more the merrier," Despite the size of America, the wizard population was relatively small. Their world was getting harder to conceal.

Travis and his friends Tex one and Tex two (both wizards had insisted on being called "Tex"), became acquainted with a faux wizard named Lilith and her sister Selene. Neither women knew the right end of a broomstick, but called themselves witches and considered themselves Wiccans. They had their own little coven of six girls (each one looked suspiciously alike—Goth) and two boys who were into fantasy games. Travis suspected they more interested in the possibility of hooking up with one of the girls than a genuine interest in witchcraft and wizardly.

Travis and his friends liked to visit them because they were amusing. The group had no idea what the real wizarding world was about; they seemed to make it up as they went. Their house was decorated with runes and fetishes. When Charlie Weasley visited the house, he pointed out that the runes on the front door translated meant "peach chicken." It was probably copied from a wizard recipe book.

Lilith admitted that she was a fraud, but Travis liked her anyway. She was the one who had met a wizard in an on-line chat room for witches-wannabees who had told her about Lord Voldemort. The wizard, whose user name was _DarkLordServant_, visited Lilith a couple of times to ensure that she was promoting Lord Voldemort.

Charlie had suspected that he was a real death eater. He had to have known Lilith was not a real witch, because real wizards have no concept of computers and the internet. But why? All the dark arts were about was the subjugation and decimation of muggles. Charlie couldn't understand the wizard's rationale. He was relieved that the dark arts hadn't spread to America yet, but he cautioned Travis and the two Tex's to be ever vigilant. Charlie had asked Lilith to find out everything she could about the wizard and let them know.

After Charlie left for the dragon preserve, Travis and the others found out all about Voldemort's reign of terror against the wizarding and muggle worlds. They discovered that the dark arts had indeed begun to expand to America.

Then muggles started turning up dead.


End file.
